Ice Curse 2: Pookan Bane
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Two years have gone by since the ice curse was broken, yet the people of Santoff Claussen don't see Bunnymund as their hero, they only see him as a beast. The Pooka wants to learn why with the help of his husband, Prince Jackson. JackRabbit rated for sex, language & violence disclaimer: I don't own ROTG
1. Chapter 1

Ice Curse 2: Pookan Bane

Chapter 1

:::

"Oh, I just loved Spain!"

"I'm shocked ya didn't melt. How 'bout July's home, eh?"

"It was awesome! Her technology is so far ahead of ours!"

"Those motor vehicles of hers sure are somethin'." E. Aster Bunnymund and Prince Jackson chatted about their adventurous honeymoon while walking through the city gates of Santoff Claussen. They were able to travel expediently due to an heirloom borrowed by the Pookas: an amulet that gives the user the ability to make tunnels to wherever he wants to go simply by tapping his foot twice. "I'm gonna have to give this back to my Mother eventually." Bunny looked down at the green gem around his neck.

The prince was hardly paying attention. All the townsfolk had come to greet them – well, _him_ – as they walked down the street. Jack waved and said hello to everybody that he could. "Hey, Prince Jack!" A brown-haired kid came up to his highness.

"Hey, Jamie!" Jack ruffled the kid's hair. "I betcha can't wait for winter, huh?"

"I'm gonna win the snowball fight again, you'll see!" Jamie smiled big. "My sister wants to play too, but she's still too little." Bunny and Jack looked over at Jamie's little sister. She had ragged blonde hair and big wondering eyes that were staring right at the giant rabbit. He didn't know if she was scared or fascinated. Bunny decided to wave at her, and she smiled, about to walk up to him until her mother pulled her back and whispered 'don't go near it.' The rabbit pretended not to hear and continued walking with his husband as he said goodbye to Jamie.

The Pooka had to do a lot of ignoring as they walked down the main street. His sensitive ears could hear the praises of his prince and the disapproval for himself.

"Why would that precious boy marry a flea-ridden thing like that?"

"If he's gay, he could have at least married a man…"

"Those things are evil. They're nothing but animals!"

"The prince doesn't deserve a _beast_." It's been two years since the break of the curse on the prince. The evil wizard, Pitch Black, was still encased in ice, never to hurt Jack ever again. Bunny had broken the ice curse with his kiss, proving their true and eternal love.

However, the people of this city still did not accept this, not after two years or even after their marriage. There has been a long-standing prejudice towards Pookas, but the giant rabbits aren't sure why. Many battles were lost to the Pookas, suffering many casualties from rifles and forest fires and soon becoming endangered. Soon after meeting Bunnymund, King North passed a law stating that humans can no longer harm or kill Pookas, but the law doesn't say anything about not continuing to hate them. So much hate, but for what reason?

They finally arrived to the front of the palace, where King North and Queen Toothiana met them at the top of the stone stairs. "Mother, Father!" Jack flew up the stairs and hugged his parents. Bunny ran up behind.

"Your highnesses." Bunny bowed politely; even after two years he still felt like he needed to do that with his new in-laws.

"Klasno!" North exclaimed. "It is good to see my boys again!"

"How was your trip?" Toothiana fluttered excitedly. "Tell us all about it!"

"My dear, let's get to the dinner table first." The king laughed. "I'm sure they're hungry!"

"You bet!" Jack and Bunny followed the king and queen to the dining area. "So, has anything changed since we left?"

"Nothing much, except…" North's voice became serious. "There have been disappearances from a village in the east. Many people have gone missing."

"Disappearances?" Bunnymund questioned. "Have you sent soldiers? Should I…?"

"Yes, I've sent detectives and soldiers, and no, you don't need to do anything." North already knew what Bunny would say. "You must rest after a long trip. Stay with my son."

"Right, your highness." Bunny's nose twitched. He couldn't help his warrior spirit, but he knew his job was to be the prince's escort, not a general.

"Yeah Bunny, who's gonna help me relax if you leave my side?" Jack grinned while sticking out his tongue.

"Don't act like that in front of your parents!" The Pooka whisper-shouted, his big ears pinned to his head. Jack just laughed, sneaking a quick kiss on Bunny's cheek.

:::

After dinner and telling the king and queen about their adventure, the newlyweds headed to their bedroom, a nice hot bath awaiting them in the new adjacent bathroom. It was a wedding gift from Jack's parents. "Hey, the bathroom's done!" Jack said happily. "And look, your latest painting's hanging on the wall." Bunny painted a portrait of he and Jack at their wedding.

"The walls in here are littered with my paintings." Bunny looked around the bedroom at all the work he's done for Jack in the past two years. "Do they all need to be in here? Some could go in the study or something…"

"Hey, they're _my_ paintings now, so I can do what I want with them." Jack smirked, beginning to undress. "Let's get in before the water gets cold."

"When you get in it _will_ be cold." Bunny took a quick second to observe his husband's adult body. The young man was now twenty and slightly taller and more muscular than he was two years ago (he had the Pooka to thank for those muscles since they trained hard together). His gorgeous face was more angular and his white hair was soft and long, falling to his shoulders when he took the bow out. His blue eyes were still big, beautiful and full of childlike mischief. He was breathtaking… and Bunnymund grinned possessively. He shook his head, getting rid of dirty thoughts. "It's good to be home, huh?" He began to take his wrist guards off.

"Do you feel at home here?" The prince asked seriously. Bunny paused, not expecting the tone to change so suddenly. _What's this about?_ "I'm not deaf, you know. I heard what some of those people said about you… I could have said something but I know you wouldn't like it…"

"It's alright." The Pooka continued removing his wrist guards, setting them on the vanity. "I'm used to it. You don't have to worry about it."

"Not worry about it?!" Jack put his hand on Bunny's fluffy shoulder. "How can I not? I'm the prince of Santoff Claussen, and my people don't respect my husband, who is also _the_ savior of this kingdom… do you know how much that angers me?!" Bunny's eyes widened. He never saw Jack get this upset about the matter before. "They should be - at the very least - worshipping you!"

"First of all, mate, all I did was kiss you. You're the one who froze the evil wizard in ice, remember?" Bunny was humble about his fight with Pitch. "Second of all, we had this talk before. Ya can't force people to like ya. If you ordered them to treat me with respect, they'd hate me even more. I'd have to earn their respect myself."

"Weren't you going to do that with the walking eggs?" Jack went to the tub and stepped in slowly. "How're they coming along?"

"I still don't have enough, mate." Bunny explained. He had a small conservatory made for his walking egg flowers in the castle, and he nursed them everyday. He taught a yeti how to care for them when he was away. "They take a long time to pollinate. It might take another year."

"Urgh… I want them done now…" Jack dropped in the bath, creating a big splash and burning his sensitive skin.

"Dammit, Jack!" Bunnymund turned away from the loose water. "Even though you're twenty, ya still act like a brat!" Jack ignored him, blowing bubbles in the water with his mouth. The rabbit sighed, getting in the tub and sitting opposite his mate. "I'm grateful that you feel this way, ya whacker. And as for your first question…" He rubbed the young man's reddened arms gently. "Home is wherever you are, love." He picked up Jack's chin out of the water and kissed his lips heatedly. They pulled away, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I just don't understand why people hate Pookas so much." Jack couldn't let it go. "What did Pookas ever do to humans?"

"That… that is something I'd like to know, too." Bunny grabbed a tube of soap and squeezed some in his paw. "What was your general knowledge of Pookas before you met me, mate?" He rubbed the soap all over Jack's body.

"Uh, well…" Jack always had a hard time thinking when Bunny touched him. "All I knew was that Pookas were giant talking rabbit creatures that lived in the woods and were endangered. I wasn't raised to hate them, since my parents aren't originally from this kingdom." Bunny was already told of the king and queen's origins: North was a bandit from Russia and Toothiana was a princess from the land of Punjab Hyloo. "But wait, you're telling me you don't know why humans hate you?"

"We don't have a clue." Bunny shook his head, rinsing his husband off. "We never recorded our history; it was only passed down orally. There's so much we don't know, like where we came from, what started the hate, or even where the other tribes are…"

"There are other tribes?" This was news to Jack. "Can't you find them with that amulet?"

"The way that thing works is knowing the exact address of where you're going." The Pooka explained, getting the shampoo next and rubbing it through Jack's thick hair. "Besides, we never had a drive to find them. We parted ways with them long ago because we argued with them."

"Well, maybe now's the time to meet up with them again." Jack closed his eyes so Bunny could rinse his hair.

"It's as good a time as any." Bunny replied. "I need to talk with my family about it." It was Bunny's turn to get scrubbed.

"This is kind of a dumb question, but have you ever asked a human why they hate you?" Jack took the shampoo and squirted it all over the fuzzy body.

"Not exactly, but I have heard the weird things they say about us." Bunny's ears lowered as he was bathed by his prince. "They say we're evil shape shifters that transform into six-armed beasts and rip humans apart. No Pooka can transform. We don't have any powers at all! If we did, don't you think we could defend ourselves better?"

"Why would people say those things about Pookas if it wasn't true?" Jack was confused.

"We have been questioning that for as long as we can remember, mate." Bunny sighed. "Since there's so much we don't know about ourselves, we can't help but think that… maybe they're right, in a way."

"So you think you used to be beasts, but you can't remember?" Jack rinsed him off.

"Exactly." The Pooka replied. "But then, how did we change?"

"The Man in the Moon." Jack said with certainty. "He might have had something to do with it." Bunnymund only shrugged. He wasn't sure if he believed in such a man, even though his husband believed so fervently. Jack believes the Man in the Moon gave him his powers and guided him in using them for the right purpose. "Hey, I have an idea." The prince broke the silence. "Let's go to my father's library tomorrow and see if there are any books about Pookas."

"That is a good idea, love." The rabbit stepped out of the tub and shook the water off his fur. "Maybe we can find out where the other Pookas live, too." He handed Jack a towel as he got out of the water.

"This is sounding like another epic adventure." Jack smirked, wiping himself dry.

"If it is, does that bother you?" Bunny asked. "I know we just got home, but…" He was silenced by a kiss.

"Don't be ridiculous." The prince said against furry lips. "I'm always up for an adventure, and like you said, home is wherever you are."

"Good onya, Frostbite." Bunnymund kissed his love again, wondering to himself how he ever lived without Jack.

:::

**A/N**: I'm back bitches! Still unemployed, still bored, and still in love with JackRabbit! There certainly was a lot of exposition in this first chapter; if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask!

Taru-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Curse 2: Pookan Bane

Chapter 2

:::

_Bunnymund strolled down the main street of the city, noticing that the people were looking at him with a confused look. Very soon after, their expressions turned into fear, screaming and running away for their lives. The Pooka didn't understand. He saw the little blonde girl cowering in fear, backing herself to a wall._

"_Hey, it's alright, I won't hurt you." Bunny reached his paw out to her, but she ran away crying. "What's going…?" He looked down at his paws, noticing that they were bigger and sharper-clawed and… that he had six of them. "No…" How is this possible? He heard battle cries in front of him, seeing an army of soldiers running towards him._

"_The King has banished you, beast!" One of them shouted._

"_No, wait! I won't hurt anybody! I don't even understand what's going on!" Bunnymund pleaded, but the soldiers weren't hearing it. They kept chanting 'Exile, exile', getting closer with their swords. Bunny decided to run, galloping through the fields on all arms and legs, until it was only the giant red Moon that was following him. He found himself running to his tribe's Warren. "Mother! Sisters and brothers!" He cried as they came into sight. "What's going on? Why do I look like this?"_

"_So we can be more powerful, ya little whacker!" Bunny's mother said with an evil grin. "Now that we have it, we won't let humans hurt us anymore!" She and the other Pookas started to transform also._

"_No, don't do this, Mother!" Bunnymund shouted._

"_Don't act like you didn't want this power from the beginning, brother!" Bunny's brother Bergamot said. "After all, you're like us now! And so are our sister tribes!"_

"_What?" Bunny looked behind him and saw even more six-armed Pookas. "No, I didn't want this!" He tripped and fell in a puddle, and when the water stilled he saw how hideous he had become in his reflection._

"_If you're not with us, you're against us, Big Brother." Bunnymund's little sister Violet had even become an evil beast. "Do you want us to destroy your beautiful bride?" She stepped to the side, revealing a chained-up Jack behind her. A Pooka came up beside Jack and put his claws around the prince's neck._

"_No, Jack…" Bunny tried rescuing his mate, but he couldn't get to him in time. It all happened so fast: a flash of light, three streaks of blood, and a lifeless Jack lying in the dirt. The rabbit looked up at the giant red Moon and screamed until…_

:::

"AAAH!" Bunny awoke, sitting straight up in bed.

"Whoa!" Jack woke up too. "What's wrong, Bunny?"

"Ah…" Bunny's heartbeat slowly went back to normal. "Oh mate… didn't mean to scare ya."

"Did you have a nightmare?" The young man rubbed his husband's shoulders.

"Strewth." The Pooka recounted the nightmare for Jack. "I've had that kind of dream before."

"You have?" Jack asked. "With the six arms and everything?"

"Yes, and my family also have similar nightmares." Bunny said nonchalantly.

"What?!"

"More evidence to believe we once were beasts." Bunny sighed heavily.

"Maybe the Man in the Moon gave you the dream." Jack thought out loud, looking out the window at the Full Moon. Bunny looked, too.

"Is there really a man up there?" The rabbit asked as a moon beam glimmered through the glass into the room.

"Hey, your amulet is glowing." Jack pointed to the green amulet on the dresser. It reflected the moon beam off its surface brightly, almost as if the Moon was responding to Bunny. "Does that answer your question?"

"It's just a coincidence." Bunny didn't feel like arguing. "Let's just go back to sleep." He pulled Jack down to the bed with him.

"Whoa!" The prince bounced as they landed. "Fine… we do have a long morning coming."

"G'night, Frostbite." Bunnymund kissed his mate on the head. As Jack closed his eyes, the Pooka snuck another look out the window at the big Moon. If it was the Moon, then what was he trying to tell him?

:::

The next morning, the couple made their way to the huge library in the castle, where yetis worked to organize and clean all the books. There were so many books that they needed wheeled ladders and elevators to get to each shelf. One of the yetis came up to them, asking what they needed. "Do ya have anything about Pookas, and maybe some maps of the kingdom, please?" Bunny asked. The yeti made a garbled sound of approval and disappeared into the jungle of books while Jack and Bunny took a seat at a desk. "I don't know about this, mate."

"What do you mean?" Jack rested his feet on the table. "You want to find out about your history, right?"

"Yeah, but these books are written by biased humans." Bunny sighed. "Who knows how truthful they'll be."

"We won't know till we look." The young man shrugged. "If we don't like it, we can always ask the other Pookas when we find them." The yeti came back with a heavy handful of books. "That's way more than I thought you'd find; thanks!" He patted the yeti on the arm. Most of the books were of magical creatures and animal encyclopedias, with maps of Santoff Claussen. They immediately began searching, each picking up a book and flipping through it. "Uh… P, P, P… Here, Pooka!" Jack found something. "Pooka: a giant, anthropomorphic rabbit creature that lives with its pack in deep wooded areas. They can speak and walk like humans, but that doesn't mean they aren't wild animals. They can be dangerous; try to avoid their home if possible, as they are very territorial creatures. They scare easily and attack with brute strength and agility."

"How very carefully worded." Bunnymund snarled.

"Doesn't say anything about shape-shifting, though." The prince looked at the date of the book. "This book was published 50 years ago."

"We'll have to go further back in time, then." Bunny found a book written 250 years ago. "Pooka: a feral shape-shifting rabbit-like creature that live in the woods with their family. They pretend to be smart and rational like humans, but then change into huge beasts with six strong arms and attack without mercy. If you live near these monsters and see them…" Bunny swallowed hard before reading the next words. "Be armed and shoot to kill." He held back a gasp as he looked below the text to see an illustration of a six-armed Pooka ripping limbs from human bodies.

"Bullshit." Jack said angrily. "Pookas are obviously not like this." The prince looked at his husband, seeing how shaken he was, gripping the table and slightly tearing the woodwork with his claws. "Should we stop?" He placed a cool hand on Bunny's tense paw.

"'Course not." Bunny answered. "I gotta find the truth, no matter how painful it is."

"Right." Jack agreed. "Well, this one's from about 300 years ago… weird…"

"What is it, mate?"

"This isn't a book on creatures or myths; it's a journal about the expansion of Santoff Claussen." After searching through the thick book for a while, Jack found the part about Pookas and read it aloud. "Our people reached a beautiful land with calm, warm weather and plenty of greenery and clean water. Little did we know that it was already occupied by terrifying beasts we call Pookas. They look like nightmare rabbits with six arms and sharp teeth. They can stand on their hind legs like bears, but bears are far gentler than these creatures. The second they smelled us they came charging, massacring so many of our people simply for stepping onto their land. We wouldn't tolerate this. We fell back… for the moment. We needed to arm ourselves for battle against the beasts. This land will be ours, no matter what." There was a pause.

"Isn't there more?" Bunny had been listening intently, staring into space and tightening his lips.

"That was the end of the entry, but there's gotta be more." The prince goes further into the book. "This entry is four months after the last." He starts to read again. "Our army is ready to fight these Pookas, marching into their claimed territory. However, when we saw them again, we were shocked at their new appearance." Bunny's ears perked up. "They only had two arms and looked to be sweeter, gentler creatures than what we saw before, but we knew it was them. They were still tall, bipedal rabbits. We assumed then that Pookas were shape-shifters, trying to deceive us with their sweet demeanors. We wouldn't fall for it. We began our attack, driving them away from our new land." Jack stopped reading, getting an upsetting vibe from Bunny, whose fists became tighter with each word. "I'm sorry."

"For what, mate?" Bunnymund snapped out of his silent anger.

"Sorry that… this kingdom was built with dirty hands."

"Well, after reading that, it seems both sides had dirty hands." The Pooka sighed. "Still, there's so much left unanswered."

"That's why we need to find the other Pookas, right?" Jack rolled a map of Santoff Claussen open. "All these maps were drawn recently. I'm sure they're here somewhere."

"The only things my mother ever told me about the other tribes was that one of them travelled east and the other went north." Bunny explained.

"That doesn't help much, does it?" Jack asked rhetorically. "There's plenty of forests to the east… mountains, too… they must hide really well because I've only heard of Pookas living to the west."

"They're probably not even in Santoff Claussen." Bunny rolled open another map featuring the northern border of the kingdom. He scanned the map, trying to figure where these Pookas could be. "Hey, what's this?" He pointed to a small circle in the middle of a large forest just beyond the border; it looked like a village was built there.

"Never noticed that before. But, would Pookas build a village?"

"Dunno." The rabbit replied. "I don't know why Pookas would want to live in such cold weather in the first place."

"Well, maybe we could ask the people that live there if they've seen Pookas around." Jack closed his map. "It is our only lead. This really could take a while."

"Crikey, getting impatient already." Bunny sat down, pulling out a notebook and a pen.

"What are you doing?" The young man asked.

"I gotta write all this information down, ya whacker." Bunny dipped the pen in ink. "I'm not bringin' all these ancient and heavy books to my family when I tell them about this."

"And now it's gonna take longer." Jack huffed.

"Oi, don't start, mate." The Pooka didn't look up from his work. "Why don't you get to your studies while you're here, hm?" Jack just groaned impatiently.

:::

Thirty minutes later, Bunny was still writing and Jack was studying beside his partner, though not very intently. "I didn't even know Pookas could write." The prince stated.

"I learned after I left home." Bunnymund didn't talk much about that time he was away from his tribe. Jack always wanted to learn more, but he never had a good time to bring it up. But now still wasn't a good time, since he just wanted to get on with their journey already.

"Are you done yet?" The young man prodded the rabbit with his elbow.

"Five more minutes." Bunny dipped the pen in ink again, running out of it.

"That's what you said five minutes ago." Jack groaned impatiently. He observed the rabbit for a moment, seeing how precisely he wrote each letter, how perfect his posture was, and how focused he was while doing so. He has better handwriting than the prince himself. Whoever taught him to write must have been quite anal, maybe even an actual librarian…? _Librarian… Bunny…_ Jack suddenly pictured his husband wearing a tight-fitting robe and glasses, reading and writing very meticulously and ordering him to be quiet, and threatening to punish him if he wouldn't… _Fuck, that's it._ Now he was getting horny for no reason. The young man closed his book, got up and took it to the closest yeti. "After you put that away, tell the others to clear out of the library and don't let anyone else in." He whispered, giving a suggestive look to the yeti. As soon as the creature understood, he quickly carried out his mission, making sure everyone but the husbands were left in the large room. Jack stared and grinned at his oblivious mate; he was tired of sitting around and now he was going to have some fun.

Bunnymund continued to write until he heard a book slam shut in front of him. "Oi, I was still using…" He looked up into the mischievous blue eyes of his husband, who was sitting on the edge of the desk and sliding his white cape from his shoulders.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Jack smirked. "But you're done with this one, right?" He shut another book, the one right in front of the Pooka. "And these?" He pushed all the books out of Bunny's immediate reach.

"What are you…?" Bunny tried standing, but Jack slid off the desk quickly, straddling his lap. He noticed that the young man's fly was undone. Jack took that opening and grabbed the pen from Bunny's paw and dropped it to the floor. "What's the meaning of this, Jack?"

"Oh, am I in trouble?" The prince reached behind him and took the rabbit's notebook, glancing over it. "I don't know why; it looks like you're done." He shut it and put it on the next chair over. "But if I have to be in trouble, I guess that's fine." He threaded his fingers through Bunny's shoulder fur. "You look like you could use a stretch after reading and writing all morning. You're always so uptight; you could use a little fun." His mouth came closer to the Pooka's and bit his bottom lip while simultaneously pulling hard on the fur in his fingers. Bunnymund growled, standing up and flipping Jack over, pushing his head against the desk with one paw and holding Jack's arms behind him with his other. The captive prince yelped in shock and delight.

"You stupid little whacker." Bunny growled in Jack's ear. "You think I didn't hear ya clearin' the yetis out of the room? What's goin' on in that pea-brain of yours? You tryin' to get a whipping?"

"What if I am… Mr. Librarian?" Jack said breathlessly. Bunny finally understood what the game was and grinned.

"Well I'm disappointed to say I don't have a whip…" The rabbit let go of the young man's head, pulled off his trousers and picked up a small, hard book. "But a librarian doesn't need one." He cracked the book over that beautiful ass, hard enough to make a sound that echoed through the library.

"AH!" Jack gasped, his body twitching in surprise. He cried again when Bunny hit him a second time.

"You're twenty and still acting like a bratty child." Bunnymund scolded Jack as he beat his bottom. "You're so easily distracted, and always need to be the center of attention. Don't ya?"

"Ah… ah… yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yessir…" Jack blushed as bright red as his bum. His arousal was piqued from that sexy voice and stinging bum, his dick hard under the table. "NNGH!" Bunny gave him one last hit across his thighs.

"Hmph, it's not a punishment if you're enjoying it." The Pooka put the book down and bent over to pick up the feather-tipped pen that was on the floor, keeping his grip on the prince's wrists. "Spread your legs." Jack obeyed, showing his cute erection between his legs. Bunny snickered and ran the feather up and down Jack's dick.

"What the hell…?" Jack squirmed around from the weird feel of the feather. It was ticklish and annoying; no way was it enough to make him come, which was the rabbit's exact intention. "Dammit… stop…"

"That wasn't proper manners, young man." Bunnymund continued to play his role while swiping the feather all over Jack's leaking cock. "Why don't you try asking nicely?"

"Please… nngh… touch me right…" Jack tried moving his hips to feel more of the pen. His arms started to ache as Bunnymund held onto him tightly.

"That was better, but still rude." Bunny moved the feather up Jack's balls and between his cheeks. Jack wailed in frustration. "Try again, or you'll get nothin'."

"Please, I beg you, sir…" The prince's ears and shoulders turned red in embarrassment. "Touch me."

"Good onya, Jack." The Pooka dropped the pen and wet his pawed fingers with his tongue. He poked his claw carefully at Jack's pink entrance.

"Wha… wait, that's not what I… AAAHNN…!" Jack keened as he felt two fingers enter him quickly.

"Ya should've been more specific, then." Bunny smiled, watching the young man's anus tighten around his fingers. "You're lucky I'm preparing you after you've been so bad… messing with a librarian's work…"

"Hah…! Yes… thank you, sir…" The prince made sweet sounds as he was worked open by big pawed fingers. They were quickly and roughly twisting inside him, a sure sign that the Pooka couldn't last much longer. "S-Sir, if you want… you can…" He moaned, and he heard Bunny gulp and exhale sharply. "AAH?!" The fingers were removed and immediately replaced by a hot erection, pushing forward to enter that tight body. "Oh god… M-Mr. Librarian…"

"Fuck…" Bunnymund put Jack's wrists above his head with both hands as he moved forward slowly, not wanting to hurt his mate too much. "I trained your body well, love. You're sucking me in amazingly." He groaned as his mate relaxed his body enough so he could slide all the way in.

"So… I _am_ a good boy." Jack choked out, smirking weakly. Bunny's vision reddened after that statement and he snapped, starting a moderate pace with his hips as he thrust into his husband's beautiful body. The young man's screams bounced off the walls and ceiling, not caring if anyone could hear.

"Yes… a good boy indeed…" Bunny rolled his hips up and in, making Jack's pointed toes barely touch the floor. Doing this also made the rabbit find the prince's sensitive spot.

"Oh Moon…!" Jack's whole body shivered. He heard his husband snicker above him as he began to hit that spot every time, going faster and faster. Jack continued to shiver as he felt his orgasm coming, his open mouth drooling on the desk and his vision whiting out.

"That's my good boy, Jack." Bunny grabbed his mate's leaking erection, and he came hard while he was stroked, shooting it straight to the floor. The rabbit came inside Jack after a few more thrusts. "Damn, Frostbite, you took that like a pro." He slid out of his husband gently, watching his semen ooze out of that abused opening between red, beaten cheeks.

"You… made me a pro." Jack said with a hoarse, breathless voice. "But I don't think I'll be able to stand the rest of the day."

"I'll carry you to bed, then…" The Pooka kissed the young man's head. "After I finish my notes, ya bloody whacker."

:::

**A/N**: OMG, I'm SO sorry this took so long, guys! I didn't mean it! You'll have to punish me (wriggles ass in your face). I hope the smut can make up for my tardiness! Here are some **Q&A** answers for you too!

**Edam Aster Bunnymund**: Between Aster and Jack. Who do you prefer?

**Answer**: I don't know if you mean in bed or in general, but I'll answer both. Jack is one of the greatest characters ever made; he's just so cute! But I'd rather fuck Aster cuz he's super sexy and most likely great in bed, cuz he's a rabbit after all!

**vampygurl402**: who does top Bunnymund/bottom jack fics a lot? Pirates of the Caribbean pairing jack sparrow/will turner for M and T fics on ffnet/archieveourown needs fics and more authors if can help and needs da/lj/tumblr clubs and potc kink on livejournal and new youtube uploaders if can help. Spread word about pairing please, also pairing will turner/james hardly has any fics

**Answer**: Well, I do! It's all I write, since I don't see Bunny as a bottom… ever. There are plenty of other authors that have top!Bunny; it seems to be the norm (I haven't been reading fics in a while). Aarinfantasy might have some PotC fics and art for you, all ya gotta do is sign up. My good friend ChikaraKokoro might have some fics for you too on this site. I'm kind of surprised there isn't a lot of Jack/Will yaoi out there! Hope I helped!

**Treehugeer**: Omg your back whoooooo! I know this is a bit early in the story to ask but will Pitch come back? Just wondering :)

**Answer**: Meh… I don't want to spoil anything… the answers will become clear in later chapters!

**RemmyBlack**: I love this. :) I really hope the next chapter comes soon. :D

Are Sophie and Jamie going to be in this story a lot? Or are those two just going to be randomly mentioned, make random appearances?

**Answer**: They'll be scattered here and there, but they won't be main characters.

By the way, there's a huge fan of mine whose name is **fireworks**, I can never reply to her numerous messages since she's only a guest, but I just want to tell her thanks for all the messages and become a member so I can thank you!

- Taru-chan


End file.
